


ISLAND

by Molee87



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molee87/pseuds/Molee87
Summary: 娜娜和渽民都是好孩子。李马克也是。





	ISLAND

*双重人格娜×马 马民 民马都有 bml  
*WARNING: 若无法接受互攻请退出！！！

 

事情不该是这样的。他心想。  
窗外的天空很蓝，海浪吻过沙滩，棕榈树在路边看着船和渡轮靠岸又离开，我们带上面包干的话可以在路上喂喂鸽子，或者你牵着我的手在沙滩上奔跑。  
而不是像现在这样，我把你压在床上深深进入，只听得见老旧的床嘎吱摇曳，和交缠的呼吸共鸣。  
然而现实是李马克在认识罗渽民的第六年，在海边老屋的阁楼上，他们表白，亲吻，然后做爱，像梦里预演过千万遍一样熟练。  
从罗渽民的衣服被剥落的那一刻他的大脑就不属于自己了，更像是属于对方，属于对方的身体。李马克从来不知道原来自己的身体是对方身体的钥匙，又或者说自己也在被对方摸索着打开着。发黄的床单上衬得浑身泛红的人愈发艳丽，李马克觉得自己在上一颗没穿衣服的桃子。  
罗渽民抓得他好紧，外面和里面都是，湿漉漉的眼睛里带着三分之一的求饶，剩下的全是纵情欲望。可怕的是自己连那三分之一都没有。太舒服了，他有点不好意思，却只能随着本能继续横冲直撞。

一开始也是蒙昧无知，夏娃和亚当尚有一颗苹果启智，李马克只有这颗赤裸的桃子，他也怕罗渽民恨他像块木头一样在自己身体里到处乱戳。  
刚开始两个人都疼得冒汗，罗渽民哭着让他出去。李马克本就进去一半卡在半途，进也不是退也不是，一看到对方的眼泪立刻决定要退开来，却又被按住。  
“我...我说出去你就真的出去啦？”罗渽民皱起眉，连嘴巴也撅起来，满脸的委屈。眼神里明明写着不要，却又布满了舍不得。  
李马克俯身安慰地地亲了对方的额头，安慰地叫了声娜娜啊，身上的动作大胆地更进了一步，惹得罗渽民呼吸一窒。完全没入之后李马克被排山倒海的情欲控制，抿紧唇顺从本能地开拓进攻到逐渐失控。老床的四只脚吱呀吱呀，像是快要承受不住的罗渽民支离破碎的呻吟。  
理智上李马克尚且可以感知自己的失控，对此李马克真的很抱歉，只好一遍一遍轻柔地吻着娜娜的脸，从发着细密的汗的鼻尖，到挂着生理盐水的睫毛。娜娜喜欢各式各样的身体接触，连毛孔都张开接受自己的爱抚，并成功转移集中在疼痛上的注意力。

罗渽民用下身蹭上去像撒娇一样扭了扭：“马克哥，前面.......”  
李马克伸手一路向下，确认他的娜娜真的长大了。

后来终于李马克福至心灵顶到某处，罗渽民感觉到全身一软，平时低低沉沉的少年音陡然拔高，叫声抑制不住地源源溢出，李马克下意识去找他眼睛，又试着挺了挺身，对方立刻敏感得全身上下都可以掐出水来。  
“马克哥…哈…不…这里不要……”  
李马克从话里感知到了欢愉，反而更加激烈地进攻那里。  
“不要吗？娜娜不乖哦…撒谎不是好孩子。”  
罗渽民委屈来不及还要被顶得喘息不止，只好改口：“不…不要这么快……”  
李马克不知从哪里学来的，他望着罗渽民突然勾唇笑了笑，“对不起，再暂时忍耐下。”进攻的步伐一点也没有被阻碍。反对驳回。  
罗渽民被撞得有点生气，把对方盯得更深，像是要把这一刻的对方刻入眼眸。李马克平时看上去一脸正气，此时此刻却被邪气和情欲笼罩，可是罗渽民边盯边绝望地发现这样的李马克对他有更致命的吸引力。他在颠簸中凑上去讨吻，因为他坚信亲吻是比进入更深刻的灵魂纠缠，共享呼吸就是共享生命。

李马克从接吻中分离，着迷地看着身下的罗渽民，眼尾发红春情泛滥，从头到脚从前到后都是粉嫩的，散发着纯情又淫野的气息。罗渽民曾说希望和自己度过很多第一次，并身体力行地教给自己第一次。  
李马克开始加速，用齿尖轻轻啃咬渗着汗水发亮的喉结，诱导地出声：“渽民...刚刚叫我什么来着？嗯？”  
罗渽民的手环住他的脖子要抱得更紧才能承受住这风暴，他把侧脸埋在枕上，露出锐利的下颔角和纤长的颈脖。在无意义的哼吟中失去了对发音的掌控，并听话发了两个浊音，最基础的一个元音和一个辅音，却在特殊的时间空间里染上了邪美。  
“哈，啊，哥...哥哥......”  
声带的震动平稳地传递到李马克身体，李马克又将这个震动加倍带回给罗渽民。  
床板支架的摇晃声更大了，终于两个人都感受呼吸逐渐失去控制地急促，然后无师自通地同时爆发，高潮时罗渽民死死扣住对方的手，任手心的曲线纠缠。

白日宣淫之后窗外的太阳依旧无私照耀着大地，屋内的床单淌着水。套套自然是没有的了，刚成年没多久的两个人谁也不敢在这个谁都认识谁的小镇上买非普通用品。他们知道这样不对不安全，或者说他们根本不知道事情会发生成这个样子。  
事件的起因只是罗渽民在起床之后把赖床的小狮子叫醒，本着好玩的心态叫了声“哥哥”。  
然后李马克就清醒了，上面下面都醒了。  
洗漱过后两人赖在房里有一搭没一搭地说话，李马克看似漫不经心地提了一句：  
“你刚刚叫我什么来着？”  
动作执行者很坦然，笑得灿烂又热烈：“欧巴呀。”  
正如蝴蝶不知道它振翅之后的十四天后会引起彼岸的风暴，罗渽民也不知道这一声会带来他之后连续两个小时的欢痛。  
然后就是李马克眼睛一闭的告白，和罗渽民扑过来的热吻。后来的事大家都知道了，窝在屋檐边晒太阳的海鸥也知道了。

是的，李马克喜欢罗渽民，喜欢他的娜娜。哪怕一年只能见一面度过炎夏，哪怕家里人都因为罗渽民的生理缺陷不让李马克和他来往，哪怕今年告白的娜娜不会在明年迎接自己的靠岸。

两人又躺回床上，罗渽民乖巧地靠在李马克的颈窝，手脚并用地纠缠住他。像是天真又明知故问：  
“为什么我们要这样？”  
李马克凑上去点了个吻轻柔而坚定地答道：“因为我喜欢你啊，娜娜。”  
李马克伸手摸了摸他柔软的发，心想他的娜娜一直很乖，小时候没人陪他玩他悄悄伸手牵住自己的影子当作交朋友，被再次抓住之后红着脸却又理直气壮地辩白。平时在家的时候会在厨房做实验，但是李马克觉得每次做出来的成品都挺好吃的。因为身体原因，罗渽民从没出过小镇，小镇被一片海洋包围，温暖又冷清。但李马克每次下船看到他的时候，总觉得，罗渽民天生适合水手，他会属于外面的世界的。  
他转身抱住罗渽民，“娜娜呀，以后不许叫别人欧巴了。”心里却想，今年夏天能不能不结束，明年能不能也是娜娜来迎接下船的他。

可惜上天过分公正，当李马克再次踏上海岛的时候，树荫下有个人靠在单车旁等着自己。李马克凑近一看，一年未见，罗渽民已经比自己长得还高一些了。  
“渽民尼，等多久了？”  
罗渽民摇摇头，也是笑，弧度很浅。  
这不是娜娜，这只是另一个乖巧的罗渽民。事实上罗渽民一直很乖，往往是睡一觉过来人格就从夏天切换到冬天了，和这个海岛换季一样界限分明，没有模糊的春秋。  
罗渽民洗去了粉发，却也换了个浅棕色。他拍了拍单车后座跟李马克说，马克哥坐上来吧，我载你回家。  
结果蹬了一半罗渽民就喊累了，李马克换到前座。马克主动问他最近镇子里又发生了什么，对方续续断断地说着。面对渽民的时候李马克会更主动一些，因为渽民不像娜娜那样热情。  
李马克也不是不喜欢这个罗渽民，事实上这个罗渽民能给他很大的信任感。他聪明而成熟，可以和李马克在星光之下探讨人生，也可以在李马克对故障的电子产品一筹莫展的时候伸出援手，还是李马克叛逆期的忠实支撑者。但是比起这个罗渽民，李马克会更喜欢娜娜，那个缠着自己要学英语却依然说的磕磕巴巴的娜娜，那个抱着玩偶就好像拥有全世界的娜娜，愚蠢莽撞又迷人，撞得李马克弃械投降。  
世界在罗渽民身上划了一道泾渭分明的线，他也没办法不随波逐流。

罗渽民知道，李马克不讨厌自己，却没有像喜欢另一个自己那样喜欢这一个自己，因为马克哥永远叫他娜娜而叫自己渽民。  
有一年他们一起过生日，吹灭蜡烛李马克开灯的时候顺口问了一句渽民许了什么愿。  
罗渽民勾起唇角却摇头拒绝：愿望说出来就不灵了啊马克哥。  
收起嘴角的弧度时罗渽民却在心里重复了一遍。  
我愿这夏天无终点，或者这小岛无边界。  
我要你身边只有我。

可是现在好像没有办法了。  
在等待李马克来临之前罗渽民就很想把身体里的另一个自己揪出来质问。  
为什么？为什么我比你更懂事听话，从小到大身边人却更偏爱你？为什么要自私地占有李马克的全部？  
可惜沉睡的人格没有回答，罗渽民只能模模糊糊地看到梦中的他在镜子里笑了，勾起的弧度和自己一模一样。

于是罗渽民去质问唯二的主人公。  
他从冰箱里抱出藏了很久的甜西瓜给李马克，认真地望着逐渐被掏空的西瓜，终于冷不丁问了一句：  
“马克哥其实并不希望今年夏天看到我吧。”  
只会摇头叶片不会旋转的风扇发出巨响，搅乱了李马克又一个的夏天。  
李马克手上拿勺的速度顿了顿又恢复正常，只是抬头笑道：怎么会呢，我还想着要早点回来把咖啡杯送给你呢。  
罗渽民继续注视着西瓜，像是没听到李马克的回复，自言自语道：“其实哥想要看到他，我可以把他叫出来啊。”

这回李马克放下了西瓜，他双手去扶罗渽民的肩膀，正色道：“好了，你不要胡思乱想，我没有不想见你啊。”  
罗渽民的视线终于从西瓜转移到李马克身上，李马克眼里。  
那么深情，又那么绝望。  
李马克这才惊觉罗渽民哭了。  
从小到大他第一次看到罗渽民哭。  
娜娜是个小哭包，可是渽民好像不会落泪。在因为有精神分裂被其他小朋友的家长联合抵制的时候，在他努力去练习速滑可是腰伤被迫放弃的时候，在每一次李马克乘船分别的时候……罗渽民都没有哭。  
那双过分风情的眼睛直勾勾望着自己，盈着决绝的泪水。

和李马克相处的时刻不是不美好，相反的甚至每分每秒都有暧昧在空气的边缘和间隙流动。可是罗渽民还是不明白，还是要问，为什么只愿意给他虚幻的暧昧，却愿意给另一个人实在的承诺。  
“为什么只喊他娜娜？”  
“为什么跟他说喜欢，可是从没有对我说过？”  
罗渽民步步紧逼，李马克节节败退。等到反应过来，已经被困在卧室的房门边上。  
罗渽民两只手固定住李马克的肩膀，继续用绝望的声线自白：  
“只喜欢他不喜欢我吗，可是我们确确实实是一个人啊。”  
“太不公平了。”罗渽民在距离李马克唇边还有一厘米的时候停住了，纤密的睫毛几欲交叠。  
“他叫你欧巴，我也可以的呀。”

潘多拉魔盒被打开。  
同时被打开的还有李马克的身体。  
上衣推到肩胛骨，裤子裤带被解开，然后胡乱地扔到一旁。  
罗渽民一往无前地进入，李马克宽容地承受，海鸥眉因为疼痛滑稽又心疼地拧起。  
李马克感叹渽民真实地成长了，像头狮子一样无尽地索取。他可能没有像对娜娜一样那么疼爱渽民，可是在对方难得地索取的时候，他潜意识里总是过分地包容，张开怀抱地接纳他有理无理的取闹。

其实罗渽民有点慌张。他是想独占李马克，可是他自己也没想过会是以这种方式占有。这么一想他又怕了，和身体里另一个自己相比，似乎过分了一点。  
哥哥、哥哥......罗渽民一声声投入的叫着，用上面和下面的器官同时刺入李马克。他的哥哥因为他的撞击而失控，背弓起一个弧度，平时脆脆的声音染上一层朦胧沙哑，却坦然地放任声带和鼻腔共鸣，在罗渽民面前自由地展示。  
罗渽民的慌张逐渐变成了得意。  
谁都没有没有看过这样的李马克。  
谁都没有。

他的手一寸一寸地抚摸过对方的每一根肋骨，试图在这一场占有中完完全全地刻上自己的名字。他摸到了软软的耳朵，他摸到了轮廓分明的脸颊，他摸到了有力勃发的手臂，也摸到了同样勃发的性器。  
还有掌心冒出的不和谐的粗糙。  
浩大的工程进行到一半罗渽民却被突如其来的悲伤打断了。  
又一年过去了。在这一年里，李马克手上冒出了一个茧，李马克的长高了又变轻了，李马克眼镜度数又加深了，李马克.......哪怕他能清晰得出这些结论，他还是不甘心于失落的过程。就连李马克开口的第一个告白，他也只能借着别人的记忆去回味。  
“为什么为什么.......哥哥，为什么不可以是我？”他的心还是很脆弱，哪怕难得表现得像头激进的狮子。  
罗渽民埋在他的颈间低低地啜泣，还坚持地含糊不清地喊着哥哥，进入得一下比一下有力，好像悲伤化作了力气通通冲向了下身。

李马克用被撞击得散落的词语回答：渽民…是你呀…哥也…嗯啊…喜欢你的…哈啊…一直都…喜欢渽民。”  
怎么会不喜欢？  
李马克可以列举出渽民和娜娜的所有不同之处，比如他不粘人，不会撒娇，胃口很小，话也不多。可是镜片下专注的眼神，冰场上自由飞驰的身影，和自己比赛掰手腕时隐隐浮现的青筋，所有一切都让李马克着迷。  
罗渽民的动作突然停了下来，他凑上去和李马克接吻，和娜娜不同，他一直觉得交换唾液很肮脏。可是因为是马克哥，罗渽民不自觉的伸出渗透去舔过对方口腔的每个角落。  
李马克借着去年的经验回吻过去，舌头更灵活地侵袭渽民，却不小心被对方新戴的舌侧矫正器刮伤。浓重的铁腥味一瞬在两个人纠缠的舌尖散开。  
罗渽民故意勾了一下李马克的伤口，温热湿润的舌头是伤口的冰寒利刃，李马克轻轻“嘶”了一声，罗渽民舌头退了出来。  
他说：马克哥知道吗，我就是这么爱着哥的。每次想要靠近，却先遍体鳞伤。  
那个被你称作娜娜的孩子可以无所畏惧地在你生命里横冲直撞，而我连靠近一步都要深思熟虑到血迹斑斑。  
所幸棋盘小心翼翼地下到最后一步，娜娜先行一步，渽民也没有全盘皆输。相反，他冲入禁区攻城略池，舌尖的腥甜气息是他胜利的信号。

罗渽民恢复了动作，这次比之前温柔多了。他扣住马克的腰带着他温柔地沉沉浮浮，李马克觉得他好像被一片温暖又熟悉的大海包裹，于是更加放任自己的身体去感知对方的身体，任由海浪拍打自己身体，好让两个人融合得更加深刻，不自觉发出舒服的浅哼让罗渽民喜欢到发疯。  
李马克回握住对方的腰，顺势在后背摸到两颗凹陷的腰窝，在挺动的腰肢中性感的无以复加，一瞬间被勾起更大的欲望，不自觉地迎合地拱起自己身体往对方里送，“啊...渽民尼....我爱你...我要你.......”  
罗渽民激动得差点要落泪。  
“马克........李马克.......李敏亨.......我爱你.......”  
罗渽民在大开大阖的动作中叫着对方的名字，像是念世界上最短的咒语，强烈的占有欲和爱意一起涌上来，混合着感官的高潮轰轰烈烈地淹没了两个人的肉身和灵魂。

醒来之后罗渽民被浓重的悔意盖住了，乖巧地跪在窗边等待李马克睁眼之后的审判。他看着马克和自己身上深深浅浅的痕迹，突然害怕太阳的降临。  
身体里的另一个自己开口说：让我来哄他吧。  
罗渽民反抗：不行，我做过的事情要我来承担。  
娜娜轻蔑地一撇嘴，却退让了：行，不让我出来就算了，你可别忘了之前跟我做的决定。

李马克刚睁眼，就看到罗渽民真诚地睡在旁边观察自己。他尝试舒展筋骨，感受到了纵欲的报应。渽民隔着被子环住他的腰说：马克哥，对不起。  
昨晚还理直气壮地“欧巴、欧巴”地叫，一起床就打回原形了。  
李马克有点好笑，捏了把他的脸，说，没什么对不起的。然后又问，你现在还生气吗？还说不说气话了嗯？  
对方摇了摇头，和他平视，正色道：“马克哥，其实自从成年之后我们俩就可以自由切换了。我昨天问你要不要让他出来，并没有骗你。”  
面对突然坦白的罗渽民，李马克略微有些惊讶，停在对方脸上的手滞住了，认真地盯入对方的眼眸说： “渽民尼，原谅我。我太贪心了，不仅渽民和娜娜都想要，还想要以后的春天秋天冬天，都能见到你。所以，我们一起走吧。”


End file.
